War On Love
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: Anakin can fight in the Clone Wars but can he fight a bigger war? A bit of sex here and there. Look at the poll on my page for details on the new story
1. Temple Bound

Anakin paced in his room at the Jedi Temple. 'Why were we sitting in the Temple when there was a war going on!' To add insult to injury, Padmé was on Naboo. Anakin had excused himself to his room to save the humiliation of trying to train his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She had potential, but He just didn't have the patience at the moment. 'Honestly, I kill a couple droids off the radar and now I'm stuck at the Temple until further notice. Could this day get any worse!'

"Hello, Anakin. In trouble with the Council again I take it?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

'Great. It just did.' "Hello, Obi-Wan. And may I ask why you aren't on the battlefield?"

"Emergency Council meeting. Over you. Come on, my former Padawan." Obi-Wan ushered Anakin from the room and the duo walked to the Council room together.

"So… I haven't seen you since we needed assistance on Felucia." Anakin casually threw out.

"**You** needed assistance on Felucia. If **I** hadn't shown up in time… well, maybe I wouldn't have a best friend anymore." Obi-Wan gave him a sideways grin.

"Just like the time where you fell into that Gundark pit?"

"You pushed me!" Obi-Wan argued.

"I deny that." Anakin gave his friend a cocky grin.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Anakin's smile instantly faded when he walked into the Council room. 'How was this possible?'

Padmé's smiling face was staring at him. "Master Obi-Wan. Master Anakin." Padmé bowed in their direction. Anakin noticed that Mace Windu and Yoda were the only other Council members in the room.

"Senator Amidala. It is a pleasure to see you again. Everything is fine I hope?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More than fine, thank you. I hope the same is true with you two."

"I'm good." Anakin said with a bit of shock still. 'What if they found out? Is this what this is about? Please, Force, don't let them know.' It was common knowledge that Senator Amidala had a soft spot for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. What was not common knowledge was that the two were secretly married.

"Senator Amidala," Mace Windu started. "You, along with Anakin, will be dispatched on a mission to the planet Fest. There are negotiations that need doing. There has been civil war for several years. The Sepratists have offered to end the war if they join them. We need Fest for trading routes. Do not fail."

"Yes, Masters." Anakin bowed and escorted Padmé out of the room.


	3. A Plan Of Love

"Why did you come here?" Anakin exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot of the Council.

"The Jedi Council wanted me to go on this mission because of my expertise in negotiating. Besides, I volunteered." Padmé justified.

"You volunteered! Why?"

"They said that you would be the Jedi to escort me. So I accepted." Padmé reasoned.

"Let's just get this over with." Anakin took Padmé onto the ship and started putting in the coordinates. Only after the coordinates were set and the ship was activated into hyper drive did Anakin go to Padmé.

"What am I going to do with you?" Anakin said as he rubbed his hands over her body.

"I can think of several things. But all of those things involve getting in bed."

"Name one of them. See if I do it." Anakin played with her.

"Fuck me." Padmé teased.

"As you wish my lady." Anakin got undressed and ripped Padmé's clothes off as well. He positioned himself on top of Padmé. He started sucking her breast as her nipples started to harden.

"Oh Ani! Ani, Please!" Padmé pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" Anakin teased back.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now!"

"Very well." Anakin placed himself in between Padmé's legs and started pressing into her center. After thirty minutes of pure pleasure, he finally released into her.

"Ani… never leave me. Not again. I couldn't take it if you left me again."

"Honey. You know I have a commitment to the Jedi order. A commitment not easily broken." Anakin recalled his former Master's words.

"We could start a new life. I know a place where we can be together. A place where to HoloNet News cold never find us. We could be like a real Husband and Wife."

"You know that we can't. We can for a week. The mandate says the mission will last for two weeks. I know that you can get it done faster. You always do."

"Deal." The two laid together for the rest of the trip.


	4. Stupid Comlinks

**First of all, thanks for the reviews. They really do help me. I have no idea what I am doing, so any hints or ideas to make the story better is appreciated. I also have another story, BACON. It follows Obi-Wan and Siri. So I hope you enjoy! (All belongs to George Lucas)**

Anakin woke from his peaceful slumber to his comlink beeping… for the third time. 'What now? This better be damn important.'

"Skywalker here."

"Hey, Skyguy. How's the mission." Ahsoka's cheerful voice responded.

"The mission's fine, Snips. How's training? I hope Master Kenobi isn't pushing you too hard?" Anakin said as he used force to lightly push his lovely bride onto the other side of the bed.

"He's not that bad, but I don't see how you survived."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to know a lot about everything. I would even be staring at a wall and he would give me the history of when the wall was built to who put a dent in the wall." Ahsoka sounded frustrated.

Anakin gave himself a knowing smile. "Just don't ask him anything about a planet. He spends his spare time reading about them in the Temple Archives. Odds are he'll know everything about it."

"I know. I've already been debriefed about Teth, Tatooine, Coruscant, Naboo, and Hoth. And I didn't even ask about them. Remind me never to go to Hoth. It sounds horrible."

"Alright, but don't blame me if the Council says we have to go to Hoth because of a diseased Wampa killing our troopers. I have to get back to the mission. We're approaching Fest now."

"O.K. Skyguy. See you when you get back." The comlink went dead.

"What was that about?" Padmé asked as she rolled over to look at her husband.

"Snips. She's with Obi-Wan and wanted to check on us." Anakin leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm… I love you. How much longer until we reach Fest?"

"Thirty minutes. That is… If I take it fast." He gave her a cocky grin.

"And what if you take it slow?" Padmé played back.

"An hour." Anakin laid her down plunged his tongue in and out of her slit. He sucked and blew until she was screaming for him to fuck her.

"Ani…Ani stop teasing me." She pleaded.

"Oh no… I'd be much too afraid to tease a senator. Especially Senator Amidala. I heard she was the toughest senator in the whole Senate. I guess not, if she can't even take some torture. I guess that she does crack under pressure. Pity. I was having fun." Anakin turned her over and started fucking her up the ass.

"Ani! Ani! Force, Ani!" Padmé screamed.

Anakin stopped. He turned her around. "Yes, milady?"

She pushed him down and started sucking his cock. 'Force I love him. I wonder…'

"Ani…?"

Anakin could barely move nonetheless speak. "Y-y-yes."

"Give me your hands." She demanded.

He handed her his hands. She took binders out of the drawer and clasped them over one of her husband's hands. "Padmé… What are you-"

"Shush." Anakin was instantly quiet. Padmé clasped the other part of the binder to the bed. She repeated this until his hands and legs were tied to the bed. She got on top of her man and started plunging him into her. "Padmé! Padmé please!"

"Please What?" Padmé asked innocently. "What do you want me to do?"

"Untie me. NOW!" Anakin looked like he was on the brink of craziness.

"I didn't hear a please in there." Padmé gave him a teasing smile.

"PLEASE! PLEASE UNTIE ME!" Anakin screamed.

"Well… you did say please." Padmé gave him a pondering look.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything? Hmmm… alright." Padmé pulled out a key and unlocked his legs. Then she seductively moved up his body and placed her breasts lightly on his face while she unlocked his arms. The millisecond that his arms were unlocked, he pounced on her and fucked her.

"Anakin! Ani… wait… what about our deal?"

"I have altered the deal. Pray I don't alter it again." Anakin said in a playful, creepy voice.

After Anakin was exhausted, he laid Padmé's tired body on his chest. She cuddled into his abs and fell asleep. Anakin stroked her hair through his fingers. 'How could I deserve something this beautiful. She deserves someone that can care for her every day. Not someone like me that needs to be in one part of the galaxy one day and another the next.' Anakin fell asleep to the thought of him quitting the Jedi order for the one he loves. 'What if we really could be a real husband and wife?'

Anakin woke up to the ship's comlink beeping. Someone was hailing him. 'Great. I should destroy every comlink in the galaxy.' He reluctantly got up and answered.

"This is Captain Brooks. State your name, ship and business." A man's voice came through the comlink.

"This is ship 327-J Nubian under Captain Skywalker. We have diplomatic requests on Fest. Requesting docking on bay 949 south." Anakin expertly responded.

After a few minutes, Captain Brooks's voice came through again. "Captain Skywalker, you are clear to land. Follow your current Corse. We will send two landing pilots shortly."

"Copy that." Sure enough, two landing pilots came into view. 'I don't need them, but better to keep my cover as an ordinary Senate pilot.'

Anakin went to Padmé after they landed to wake her up. He was surprised to see her already awake and dressed, ready to go.

She bowed. "Master Jedi Skywalker. I hope our landing went smoothly."

Anakin smiled. "As smooth as Milady's skin, Senator Amidala."

Padmé returned the smile. "Then let us depart."

"Yes. Let's." Anakin said as he took her arm in his and escorted her off the ship.


	5. Arrival On Fest

**I will continue to write one chapter per one reveiw. Keep them coming!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just walked out of the Council Room when Yoda tapped his cane. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"A special assignment we have for you on Fest, as well."

"O.K. Master." Obi-Wan asked slowly.

"Need you, we do, to infiltrate the main government. Sending you as a high tax-paying senator, we are. Your undercover name is Wesley Justice. You are Senator of the neighboring planet, Vingt that is seeking to help in their time of need. Understand, do you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. But why not just have Anakin do this? He will be there anyways."

"He is acting as the Senatorial bodyguard of Senator Amidala. Already have a name and profile, he does."

"What is his persona?" Obi-Wan asked with curiosity. If they let Anakin choose his name, it could be anything from Skippy to Sir Hotness.

"Chad Nicewander. Senator of Trente he is."

"Oh… When do I leave?"

"Now." Yoda pushed Obi-Wan toward the hanger. "Your ship is ready. Find all your papers and debriefing already on the ship. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you, Master." Obi-Wan bowed and ran to his ship. Once on, he started debriefing himself. "I like to donate to local Vingt charities, rock climb on vacations, and I own an extensive collection of rare snakes…" Obi-Wan smiled at the sound of owning a snake. Anakin hated snakes with a burning passion. Something about a rattlesnake sneaking into his bed when he was six.

Obi-Wan got so wrapped up in his character, he didn't notice that the ship was landing. Once he did, he hurried up and got in his Senatorial robes. 'Have to look the part to play the part.'

He exited his ship to find a welcome party. The tallest of the three men addressed him first. "You must be Senator Justice. I trust that your travel was productive. I am Senator Fal Hoot of Fest. I don't believe that we have met in the Senate before." Fal looked at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"I prefer to use actions rather than words to solve the problems of my people." Obi-Wan calmly stated. "The Senate is just a place to vent the problem, but no one decides to do anything about it until the problem has grown out of proportion."

"You seem to have a Separatist's point of view… I would watch your tongue if I were you."

"Senator, are you accusing me of being a Separatist? If you are, I can declare that to the Supreme Chancellor and let him handle it."

"Why would you bother the Supreme Chancellor with a minor dispute like this? Come, let us show you to your quarters."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Obi-Wan thought and walked with Fal.

-oOo-

Padmé walked off the ship with Anakin holding her hand. They saw a native Festian woman at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hello, My name is Krissy Darklighter. I will be your guide on my wonderful home world of Fest. You must be Senators Padmé Amidala and Chad Nicewander. A pleasure to meet you." She smiled at Anakin. Padmé suddenly didn't like this Darklighter chick anymore. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy your stay on Fest. Now please, come this way."

Krissy lead them around Fest and gave them the grand tour. Afterwards, she led them to their Hotel room. Padmé leaned over to Anakin. "Any more moves on you and she's dead."

"Honey, we can't go around killing every girl that thinks that the sexiest man in the galaxy is still single. Don't worry. I have agreed to go through with this married couple for a week plan. Wait till then." Anakin comforted her by rubbing her back.

"The sexiest man in the galaxy? I thought Jedi didn't brag?" Padmé teased.

"So why do they call me 'The Chosen One', or Obi-Wan 'The Negotiator', or Mace Windu 'Chicken Boy'?"

"They call Master Windu 'Chicken Boy'?" She asked confused.

"More like I call Master Windu 'Chicken Boy'. Though, I did get Obi-Wan to call him it before. I also got him to call Master Yoda a 'Little Green Runt'. He was sooo mad."

"Who? Obi-Wan or Yoda?"

"Both." Anakin said with a cocky smile.

"And what do you call me?"

"You're My Angel, Milady, My Queen, and My life." Anakin kissed her wrist on the last word.

"I thought your lightsaber was your life?" She kissed him.

Anakin reached onto his belt and pulled of his lightsaber. He put it in her hands. "It is. And now my life is in your hands. You can keep this one. I have another."

Padmé handed it back to him. "I already own your lightsaber, honey." She tried not to laugh, but when Anakin started tickling her, she couldn't stop.

"Ani! It's starting to hurt!"

He immediately stopped. "I'm sorry Milady." He started kissing her stomach and moved up to her breasts. He lingered there to pleasure his wife then moved up to her neck. He bit softly at first then harder. By the time he moved up to her lips, a small impression was left on her neck. "Does it hurt now, Milady?"

"It could never hurt too much when you are with me."


	6. Oh, Snap!

**Chad Nicewander is the creation of Yuukikuran13 and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. Wesley Lars and Tal Hoot are a creation of Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi as well. The rest is all George Lucas's. Although…It makes me wonder if he actually reads the stuff that we the fans write about his creation. I wonder if he would be proud. With me, probably not. Anyways, here is the long awaited, or maybe not, chapter that I have been neglecting to write on behalf of my Summer Homework being due tomorrow and I have just now finished reading the book. If any of you are interested in which book and my views on it press 1 now. If you pressed 1, just Private message me and I'll tell you. Wow, I didn't know that I could ramble this much. I'll shut up now. Or will I? *Gets slapped by Yuukikuran13 repeatingly* (I can say this because she won't read this story for about another week. And by then, I'll be in the safety of West Virginia. I won't be writing from Sunday, August 7,2011 to Sunday, August 14,2011. For those of you reading in the future, this has nothing to do with you and Hi!)**

Anakin Skywalker woke up just moments before ten in the morning. This was probably the latest that he had woken up in the past year. Sometimes he wondered why he became a Jedi. Then he remembered the dream of a little nine year old slave boy and his mother. He peered over at his beautiful wife's sleeping form. She still looked angelic with her hair all over her face and some drool pillow. Her torn clothes scattered the floor, evidence of the passionate crime that occurred that night. He used Force to slowly lift her up and get her dressed. He picked the most revealing top he could find without her boobs physically sticking out of it and the tightest pair of pants that she had packed. He then laid her down on the bed and kissed her luscious lips.

"Huh? Ani." She looked at him with a look that clearly said 'really?'.

"I couldn't resist." He swooped her up and took her down to the garden courtyard. As gently as he could, he set her down amongst the Nubian daisies that she adored. Both started kissing as intimately as they could, until they needed to stop for air. Then someone familiar came up behind Anakin that made Padmé shriek.

"Anakin?"

-oOo-

Obi-Wan Kenobi, A.K.A. Wesley Lars, was quite bored of being in his quarters of the hotel for so long. He had woken up at the early time of five thirty in the morning like he does every day. He meditated and trained until around ten and then started pacing the room. He was told by the council that Anakin should be in the same hotel and should rendezvous in about an hour or so. But Obi-Wan couldn't wait that long, so he went down to the fountain gardens to relax and meditate away the stress of being a fake senator. Just as he was entering the gardens, he heard female giggling that sounded all too familiar. He peered around the corner that he was hiding behind, to see Anakin carrying Senator Amidala, marriage style, across the courtyard and gently setting her down in a patch of Nubian Daisies. He then saw his former Padawan start kissing the esteemed Senator until they both came up gasping for air. He slowly walked over to them to see if it was really them.

"Anakin?"

Anakin's muscles instantly tensed.

"Is that you?"

"My name is Chad Nicewander. I have no idea who this Anakin Skywalker is."

Obi-Wan pulled him up. "I never said Anakin Skywalker. I just said Anakin."

Anakin did an awkward smile. "Hello, Master." He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Obi-Wan shook him a little bit on the word 'Hell'.

Anakin quick thinking and instant response system came in. "Keeping to my character."

"Your character. And what would that be?" Obi-Wan barely kept his anger to a minimum.

"I am Chad Nicewander. I am married to the lovely Senator Amidala of Naboo and did I happen to mention that I love my best friend/mentor in the whole entire world whose name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice try, Anakin." Obi-Wan took them both up to his room.


	7. To Report or Not to Report

**This is to WrittinInStone for being AWESOME! :D**

Anakin and Padmé were sitting on the bed of Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan was pacing back and forth in front of the married couple. _'What were they thinking? Doesn't Anakin know that attachment is forbidden? I Know he knows that attachment is forbidden. I taught him that! This man will be the death of me.' _He rolled his eyes and turned to face the two scared captives.

"Explain." He nearly whispered as he pointed at his former Apprentice. The word itself seemed harmless, but Anakin knew full well that when Obi-Wan only said one word, he was madder than Hell and there was going to be a long lecture to come.

"Well, what you saw was a kiss, Master, and it comes from a man loving a woman so much that they-" Anakin's sentence was cut short by a menacing stare from his former Mentor. "I guess I should start from the beginning then. Well, I admitted my love for Padmé when we were hiding on Naboo. She rejected this saying that we would be living a lie. After disobeying orders to not come and rescue you, and getting caught in that droid factory on Geonosis, Padmé finally confessed her love for me. When the incident with my arm happened, And I had to escort her back to Naboo…" Anakin sighed and mumbled underneath his breath, "I married her when we returned to Naboo."

"Don't put all the blame on Anakin. As he stated, I also revealed my love for him. I can't let him get blamed for an emotion that I equally share. I wanted to marry him. It was my fault too." Padmé quickly continued.

Obi-Wan sighed. He figured out Anakin's emotional ties to Padmé back when he first met the boy, but he always thought of them as a silly little crush. Nothing more. Nothing less. Apparently he was wrong. There was only one thing that he could think of, but he didn't like it. Not only would it upset Anakin, a thing that he hated to do, but it would sever his relationship with the boy. The Man. He had to keep correcting himself. The boy had grown up now. "I don't want to, but I'm going to have to report you to the Jedi Council."

Anakin looked down at the carpet. "I know. But I'd rather you didn't. I'm not going to leave Padmé just to stay a Jedi. I thought that I wanted to be a Jedi when I was little, but all I really wanted was to be with the girl I love, Padmé. I still will trust your judgment though, Master." Anakin stood up and motioned for Padmé to repeat the action and follow. "If you could please give me the answer after you are done talking to them, it would be highly appreciated. I'd like to know how much time I have left with my Best Friend." Anakin walked out of the room with Padmé close behind.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He placed his fingers on the bridge of his temple and started breathing slowly. After composing himself, he picked up his Holo-Transmitter and inserted the code for the Jedi Council.

After awhile, the image of Master Yoda appeared. "News have you, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan took one last deep breath and continued. "Master Yoda, on this mission to Fest, I have found out a very interesting piece of information. It seems-"

**Cliffy was done of purpose! Needs about 25 reviews to continue… I want at least 50 by the end of the story. :D I hope it's not too much to ask! :D -AJSK**


	8. WHAT! What are you doing?

**Again, sorry for the cliffhanger… :D But thanks for the 25 reviews! :D This is for Jedi Kay-Kenobi for being an awesome Private Message Buddy. :D You rock! And WrittenInStone. :D This is also for the Felix thing. :D I may be the only one who ever fell in love with your character… :D**

Obi-Wan took one last deep breath and continued. "Master Yoda, on this mission to Fest, I have found out a very interesting piece of information. It seems-"Obi-Wan paused for a second to consider his next words. He just couldn't betray Anakin. He was like a son to him. "It seems that Senator Tal Hoot is corrupt and will be arrested on the charges of embezzlement."

"Good news that is. Finished is Young Skywalker's mission?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. Anakin and Senator Amidala were able to figure out an agreement with the feuding sides."

"Excellent, then sending a transport to pick you up, we are." The Holo-Image disappeared.

-oOo-

Anakin paced in front of Padmé, contemplating his fate. He turned to his wife, who was seated on the bed, working on a datapad.

"Do you think that Obi-Wan would really do it? Will he turn us in?" Even though he tried to hide it, the anxiety showed through his voice.

Padmé looked up. "I'm sure that he'll do what's right. You've just got to trust him."

Anakin continued pacing. "I do trust him. And I don't regret marrying you." He stopped and sat down behind his love. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He softly whispered in her ear, "And if I am kicked out of the Jedi, we'll go back to Naboo, and settle down. Right next to those waterfalls and that meadow would suffice, that is, as long as that shaak leaves me alone." Padmé started giggling at the memory of Anakin trying to ride a shaak. "Hey! Who said that you were allowed to laugh?"

"Not being able to laugh sounds like a dictatorship to me." Padmé teased.

"Well, if it works." Anakin played back. The two held each other closer until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Anakin yelled.

The door opened a little to reveal Obi-Wan's face. "Anakin…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan slowly walked in and sat down in front of the couple. "It seems that Tal Hoot was corrupt and, after speaking with the authorities, is now in jail. The council was very happy to hear this."

"Did you tell them about us?" Padmé asked with some fear in her voice.

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker have not been revealed to the council."

Padmé sighed in relief but Anakin just stood there. "I'm going to tell the council."

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan stared at him. "Anakin, I didn't not tell the council just so you could turn around and tell them yourself."

"Obi-Wan, I want to live my life with my wife without the stress of secrecy. She deserves better than that. I am glad that you didn't tell the council. You are a good friend." Anakin smiled. "And I hope that we can continue to be fellow Jedi."

"Alright. I-" Obi-Wan's comlink went off symbolizing that the ship had arrived. "The ships outside. You ready?"

The couple nodded in agreement and they walked outside. The pilot of the ship came off and took of her helmet. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped as the pilot shook her hair out of her face to reveal Siri Tachi's beautiful face.

"Kenobi. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Tachi."

"Can it and get on the ship. Or, I could take off without you. There isn't another ride for about a week, so I'd take it." Siri turned around and got on the ship after yelling back, "You've got five minutes to make your choice!"

"Well Master? Make your choice." Anakin mimicked Siri's tones.

"Shut up lover boy." Obi-Wan stormed onto the ship and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"I wasn't lying when I said it's been a long time." Siri whispered.

"I know. You broke my heart last time you left."

"I had to leave and you knew it going into this. Anakin with the senator?"

"Yeah… I wish we could be that public."

"We never could though. We have to remain secret, Obi."

"Alright. You're coming to our debriefing though."

"Fine."

-oOo-

Anakin bravely stood before the council, living up to every ounce of his nickname, "The hero with no fear".

"If I may begin. Some people believe that fate determines their destiny or that they alone may control their lives. Others believe that childhood influences dictate what they will become and that it's all just a matter of luck. But no matter where our beliefs lie, whether it be fate or luck, life offers us choices and forces us to live with the consequences of our decisions." Anakin looked over to where his wife stood. She gave him a loving nod and he continued. "I love my wife. If you told me to give her up for the Jedi order, I would toss my lightsaber down on the floor right this very moment. I take full responsibility for the actions and decisions I have made and still support them. So do what you want with me. Throw everything that you have at me and knock me to the ground. But remember this, I WILL get right back up and continue living the way I do."

Anakin looked at his master with a gleam in his eye. The older Jedi smiled as the realization hit him; Anakin had grown up. He was no longer the little boy he and his master had found on Tatooine. He had evolved somehow from the cocky Padawan only a few short years ago. Anakin Skywalker grew into a man. And even though it hurt Obi-Wan to see this, he had to acknowledge it, or lose his Anakin forever.


	9. Oh, Snap! X2

**:D For Jedi Kay-Kenobi! Thanks for being part of my Muse and for being the best person a Fanfic writer could PM! :D Sorry that it's short, but wanted to post something. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO UPDATE NEXT! So leave the name of the story that you want updated in your review that you will leave. If you don't, I'll cry. :'( **

Anakin and Padmé sat outside of the Council room pondering their fate. Padmé looked over at her husband. He was tense with nervousness. He may be called the Hero with no fear, but he still had to have something to worry about, otherwise he wouldn't be human.

"Are you alright, Ani?" Padmé questioned as she leaned over and embraced him, allowing the warmth of his chest overcome her.

Anakin smiled slightly at the nickname his mother had given him. It reminded him that even though his mother was gone, there was still someone that loved him. "I'm fine, Angel." He picked her up and turned her to have her sitting on his lap, but facing him. "I just need you to know that I meant every word. If they say that I must give you up, I will leave with you."

"I believe you."

The two nuzzled their necks into each other and soon were locked in an intense kiss.

-oOo-

"Anakin should be kicked out," Mace broke the silence with the powerful statement.

Obi-Wan snorted from the Korun Master's obvious conclusion. "You're one to talk, Master Windu, but haven't you recently been flirting with a certain female?" A wicked smile graced his handsome boyish features, and his azure eyes gleamed in secret amusement.

"What!" Mace spluttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Forgive me, but her name is…" Obi-Wan's facial expression morphed to a comical state; falsely thinking, eyes rolling to face skyward, and hand brushing his chin. "Zora, correct?" His eyes rolled back down to face the now completely speechless Korun Jedi Master and high council member.

When Mace finally found his voice, it was a bit crackly. "W-What about your loves? Siri and Satine?"

Now it was the newest addition to the Jedi Council's turn to stay quiet. Yoda finally broke this silence. With his head down, he said, "Loved Yaddle I did. Regretted not spending more time with her, I do." He lifted his small green head up, determination in his eyes. "Get rid of this no more love rule, I do. To be a Jedi, we must have emotions towards others, not only other Jedi, but other people in the galaxy." He looked to the other Council members. "Anyone object?"

The room became as quiet as a tomb. You could literally hear every speeder shooting by. "Then it's settled." Mace concluded, with a secret smile. He couldn't wait to tell Zora.


	10. Wonderful News

**:D I forgot to mention this, guys, but this is the last chapter! Ready for the end guys? I'm not. I'm rather scared actually, and have been rather reluctant to even post this last and final chapter… :'( I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! :D And although I was hoping for a ton more reviews than I got, I guess it was enough. I'll shoot for fifty on another story! But, if this story ever gets 50 reviews, even if I say that it's done, I'll continue it for you guys. :D So, enough stalling…. Here goes!**

The Council doors burst open with as much Force as a herd of stampeding Reeks. Anakin and Padmé stood up in alarm that quickly turned to confusion when they saw Kit Fisto run over to Aayla Secura and kiss her right on the lips. The blue Twi'lek blushed a bit and was about to slap him when he whispered something to her. She instantly jumped into his arms and both began a serious make-out session. Anakin looked over at Padmé, one eyebrow cocked up in confusion. She shrugged and both silently decided to check out the Council Chambers. They found that they only people in the Chambers were Obi-Wan and Yoda. The two Jedi Masters seemed to be deep in discussion over something. Anakin walked towards them unsurely, signaling for Padmé to stay back.

"Master? What is going on?" The former apprentice approached the aging Master, the fear of unacceptance still in the back of his head and in the slight glimmer of his eyes.

The Negotiator smiled. "The rule that forbids love is broken, because of you. There are now limits on how you can love, but you can love nonetheless. As long as our loves do not make us disobey the Council's orders, we'll be fine."

Anakin was now more confused than ever. "I can remain a Jedi? Wait? You have a love?"

"Yes, you are still a Jedi. And I did. But Qui-Gon made us break up when we were younger. Master Tachi and I have remained close, but I don't believe that we'll ever go back to the-"

Obi-Wan's words were cut short by a short blond Jedi Knight suddenly tackling him to the ground and consuming his face. Anakin chuckled silently, pondering if he should take pictures or not, deciding not to because his Master probably had worse blackmail that he could pull on him.

He walked over to Padmé, embraced her, and never wanted to let go. It was the moment he had been dreaming of ever since he and Padmé were wed. Anakin could remain a Jedi. They could still love one another even in public. And his best friend had happiness too. It was perfect. He kissed his wife tenderly, when Padmé whispered into his ear.

"Ani, Something wonderful has happened."

**THE END! :'(**

**The Aayla and Kit pairing was for my loyal reviewer, AaylaKit. Even though I'm more of a Kit/Audi fan. :D So, hope it was O.K. guys… :D **


End file.
